Malos entendidos
by kofymate
Summary: Otro Fic Ichiruki... Una terrible confusion, nuevos personajes, nueva historia, nuevos problemas, que esconde la familia noble Kuchiki? Capitulo 2 arriba, que pasa después de que Rukia huye al ver a Ichigo matar a su hermano Byakuya? Entren y lean!
1. Chapter 1

Ichigo se encontraba nervioso, no sabia como reaccionaria Rukia al verlo después de un poco mas de un año, y menos después de lo sucedido…

**Hola! He regresado a esto de la escritura, se que me ausente mucho tiempo (3 o 4 meses ¬¬), pero ahora regreso con esta historias nueva, estos días actualizare todas las historias inconclusas, y comenzare a actualizarlas periódicamente, yo creo cada final de semana, y pues ya quedan pocos cap de las otras historias.**

**Esta historia se me vino a la cabeza de repente hace 4 meses hehe, pero la escuela no me dejaba escribir, ahora si, aprovechare las vacaciones…**

**Capitulo 1.- Malos momentos.**

-Hace 1 año-

Era la graduación de la generación de Rukia he Ichigo del instituto Karakura, el salón estaba adornado con detalles del Sol y la Luna, pero solo algo estaba mal, la lluvia.

-_Malos momentos siempre han ocurrido en la lluvia- _pensaban Ichigo y Rukia sentados uno a espaldas del otro.

-¿Me permitiría esta pieza hermosa dama? –le dijo Keigo a Rukia intentando sonar lo mas civilizado posible.

-Emm… -dudo un momento Rukia volteando a mirar a Ichigo, este solo asintió con la cabeza –Claro –contesto con su tono mas agradable.

-Keigo –le llamo la atención el peli-naranja al castaño, el cual inmediatamente volteo a verlo –Si le pasa algo…

-Si ya lo se Ichigo, deja de molestar –dicho eso se llevo rápidamente a la pelinegra, provocando que una vena se diera a notar en la sien del peli-naranja

Keigo y Rukia se encontraban bailando en el centro del escenario cuando esta se percato de que Byakuya se acercaba a Ichigo y lo llevaba al patio de atrás. A la peli-negra no le preocupo, su nii-sama ya había aceptado la relación de los dos, lo mas probable era que se fueran atrás a platicar las condiciones de su noviazgo.

Todo iba bien hasta que Rukia sintió un aumento en la energía espiritual de su hermano, lo mas seguro es que apareciera un hollow, pero algo no estaba bien, igualmente Ichigo igual había salido de su cuerpo, su reiatsu igual había aumentado, se comenzaba a preocupar, tal vez ella igual tendría que ayudar, asi que se disculpo con Keigo y salio del salón.

-_Parece que esto no es bueno –_pensaba la peli-negra caminando rápidamente, por fin llegaba, dio la vuelta y la escena era pero de lo que pensaba…

Ichigo atravesaba el cuello de Byakuya con Tensa Zangetsu sin piedad alguna, lentamente el reiatsu del capitán de la sexta división se desvanecía, junto con su vida.

Rukia miro horrorizada la escena, y salio corriendo inmediatamente, el peli-naranja la seguía, pero su mente estaba bloqueada, solo podía correr, su pies no se detenían, pronto perdió a Ichigo, entonces se detuvo repentinamente, ya no pudo mas, sus lagrimas comenzaron a fundirse con las gotas de agua.

Durante varios minutos solo se encontraba con cabeza baja, comenzaba a sentir frio, la lluvia había humedecido su ropa, pero eso no le importaba, no lograba comprender el por que de la acción de Ichigo, una mano se poso sobre su hombro sacándola de su trance.

-¿Qué hace una chica tan linda como tu parada en medio de esta lluvia? –dijo un chico colocando su sombrilla sobre la cabeza de la peli-negra, el chico sonrio y Rukia le dio su mano, desde ese momento cambio todo…

**Y aquí esta el primer capitulo, no esta muy claro, he perdido practica, pero solo es una introducción a la historia, pronto actualizare las demás historias, nos vemos luego!**


	2. Malos tiempos

**Hola, antes de regresar a mis clases en la universidad he decidido continuar esta historia, aquí introduciré a un nuevo personaje que no tiene nada que ver con Bleach, espero la historia les guste**

* * *

**Capítulo 2.- Malos tiempos**

Ichigo se encontraba caminando en Tokio, hoy era el primer día de clases en su universidad, había perdido un año, ya que todo en Karakura se abrió una grieta y hollows del Hueco Mundo habían estado atacando constantemente, Ichigo había recibido ayuda de su padre ya que sus amigos habían ido a la universidad.

-¡_Que calor hace en Tokio!_ –pensaba el peli-naranja al sentir que comenzaba a sudar, hace una semana se había instalado en su nuevo departamento, nada muy lujoso pero lo suficiente para vivir cómodamente –_Sería bueno que la enana viviera conmigo…_

Sacando esos pensamientos de su mente se dio cuenta que se había desviado un poco de la ruta que le habían dicho tomara, maldijo en voz baja y vio su mapa, al parecer podía pasar por esa Universidad para personas de la alta sociedad y rectificar su camino.

-_Lo bueno es que hoy puedo llegar tarde debido a la ceremonia de inauguración, incluso puedo pasar por un helado._

Ya se estaba acercando esa universidad con grandes jardines y con sus 2 fuentes enormes, una en forma de sol, y otra en forma de luna, se detuvo un poco a observar, al parecer los chicos del instituto se sentaban en la fuente del sol, y las chicas en la de la luna, detuvo su atención en una chica que estaba de espaldas, tenía cierto parecido a…

-¡Rukia! –Dijo en voz un poco alta un chico con el cabello azul oscuro que se acercaba a la chica

-_De seguro hay más personas con ese nombre en el mundo –_se dijo a sí mismo el peli-naranja, pero la esperanza seguía presente en el

La chica se levantó y le dio un beso en la mejilla al peli-azul, el chico le señalo la cafetería que se encontraba como parte de la universidad, Ichigo pudo ver que el pelo de la chica estaba algo más largo de lo que recordaba en Rukia

-_No puede ser ella – _intento convencerse a sí mismo, pero cuando los chicos comenzaron a caminar vio el perfil de la chica e identifico inmediatamente esos ojos violetas detrás de esos lentes que la hacían ver aún mejor –Rukia – intento gritar pero su voz no se lo permitió, camino hacia la puerta pero los guardias le impidieron el paso

-Chico tu universidad se encuentra 3 cuadras más adelante – le dijo uno de los guardias que lo habían detenido y las puertas se cerraron frente a él.

-Sí, gracias – logro decir y vio su reloj, ya habían pasado 15 minutos así que llegaría muy tarde, emprendió su caminata nuevamente –_a la salida vendré, tengo que asegurarme de que sea ella –_pensó, ya que después de ese día hace 1 año, había confundido a muchas chicas con la shinigami y cada vez le dolía más estar solo

-**Unas horas después…**

-Disculpe, a qué hora salen los alumnos de esta universidad – pregunto Ichigo a los guardias, era extraño que solo estuvieran pocos alumnos en las fuentes.

-Hoy salieron más temprano, es lo único que puedo decirte – le respondió uno de los guardias

-¿Hay una alumna llamada Kuchiki Rukia estudiando aquí?

-Si no te podemos decir a qué hora salen, ¿Qué te hace creer que te contestaremos esa pregunta? –contesto el otro guardia, al parecer era el menos agradable de los 2

El peli-naranja solo se dio la vuelta y se alejó de ahí, sería mejor no acercarse ya que al parecer eran muy delicados con la seguridad y no quería problemas. Al llegar a su apartamento se preparó de comer, y comenzó a hacer su tarea, la escuela de medicina era muy exigente y le habían dejado montones de tarea.

Algunas horas después Ichigo término de su tarea y vio hacia afuera de la ventana de su apartamento, apenas estaba oscureciendo, así podría dormir bien, se acercó a la ventana y contemplo la luna llena, pero un segundo después una sombra negra la oculto

-Un menos grande, ¡No!, son 10 –dijo Ichigo meditando la situación, sabía que los shinigamis de Tokio eran de los mejores y probablemente no tendrían problemas, pero no pudo ignorarlo

-¿Qué pasa Ichigo? –pregunto el muñeco de peluche que apenas despertaba

-Menos grandes, te quedaras en mi cuerpo –le contesto a Kon, saco el alma modificada del cuerpo de felpa y lo trago, una vez fuera de su cuerpo desapareció por la ventana

Los menos grandes estaban repartidos en las afueras de la ciudad, así que primero fue por el que estaba más cerca de él, solo a unos kilómetros al sur de su departamento, avanzo rápidamente con el shunpo, estos menos grande eran de mayor tamaño que los de Karakura

-¡Bankai! –Grito el shinigami sustituto y libero su fuerza, de dos golpes derroto al menos grande y volteo para ver cuál sería su siguiente, estaba a la derecha, dio un paso del shunpo y se dispuso a atacar –Getsuga… -

Algo lo interrumpió, una columna de luz envolvió al Menos Grande que se encontraba frente a Ichigo y a los otros tres más cercanos, la luz se convirtió en hielo y se hizo pedazos, los otros cinco Menos Grande fueron destruidos por un relámpago azul que los envolvió y destruyo al instante, definitivamente los que protegían Tokio eran muy buenos

-Luz y hielo, ¡Tsukishiro! La habilidad de Rukia

Ichigo asimiló lo que acababa de pasar y utilizo el shunpo para moverse en la ciudad y buscar a la pelinegra, pero no había rastro de su reiatsu, aunque tampoco había reiatsu del otro shinigami. Siguió buscando algunos minutos, pero no daba resultado, así que regreso a su apartamento dispuesto a dormir

**- Al otro día…**

Ichigo despertó sudando, otra vez tenía la pesadilla en la que se veía a si mismo atravesando el cuello de Byakuya, nunca pudo aclararle a Rukia lo que sucedió ese día

-Rukia…

-¿Descubriste algo acerca de Nee-sama? –pregunto Kon subiendo a la cama

-Creo haberla visto, y ayer en el incidente de los Menos Grande vi la habilidad de su zampakuto

-¿Estás seguro? Aunque no lo creas, cada vez pareces más triste cuando piensas que encontraste una pista sobre la nee-sama y resulta ser falsa

-¿Desde cuándo te volviste tan maduro Kon? –dijo Ichigo sonriendo

-¡Cállate!

-Ya, ya, me voy a la escuela

El peli-naranja se levantó de la cama y se preparó para otro día en la universidad, saliendo de la escuela quería volver a la universidad en la que le pareció ver a Rukia, pero tenía que comprar material que le habían encargado para las clases.

-**Al salir de las clases**

-_¿Qué? ¿Siempre voy a perderme? –_pensaba Ichigo mientras veía su mapa

El peli-naranja se había desviado y ahora estaba en una zona residencial, las casas eran grandes, había una que era más sencilla y por eso destacaba. Ichigo ya había rectificado y caminaba de regreso cuando vio dentro de un auto que entraba a esa zona al chico de la universidad. Se detuvo a observar y se dio cuenta que el chico vivía en la casa que le había llamado la atención.

-_Vendré a preguntarle de Rukia algún otro día –_ se dijo a sí mismo, no sabía si quería posponer esa platica por miedo a decepcionarse, o si tenía miedo de que el chico fuera pareja de Rukia, eso ultimo le dolió, si en la universidad la chica era Rukia, definitivamente tenía algo con el peli-azul

-**El sábado de esa misma semana**

Ichigo se encontraba frente a la casa del chico peli-azul, en toda la semana no pudo ir debido a las tareas de la universidad, cada día de la semana aparecieron menos grande, pero en un instante desaparecía, ahora las habilidades de hielo eran diferentes y muy poderosas, nada que viera en Rukia antes, lo que lo hizo perder un poco la confianza.

El peli-naranja toco a la puerta, nadie contesto, así que volvió a tocar un poco más fuerte y escucho la voz del chico – ¡Ya voy! -Unos segundos después la puerta se abrió, pero la escena no era algo que Ichigo esperaba, el peli-azul solo tenía una toalla alrededor de la cintura y tenía el cabello algo húmedo –Hola, ¿Que necesitas?

-_Tiene un buen cuerpo _–pensó Ichigo, el shinigami sustituto estaba conforme con el cuerpo que gano durante las batallas, pero el otro chico con su tez entre morena y clara remarcaba más su musculatura – _Si Rukia está con él ya tengo una razón para ello –_ese pensamiento le causo gracia y algo de temor de que fuera verdad –Disculpa, de casualidad eres amigo de Rukia Kuchiki

El chico lo examino de arriba hacia abajo con sus ojos plateados, Ichigo sentía que el peli-azul tenia una mirada muy intimidante –La conozco, pero no somos exactamente amigos…

Ichigo no sabía cómo interpretar esas palabras, ¿eran algo más o algo menos que amigos él y Rukia?, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de una mujer

-Jean, ¿ya vienes a desayunar? –Pregunto la mujer, e Ichigo la vio salir de lo que parecía la cocina -¿Quién era?

-… Rukia –fue lo único capaz de decir Ichigo, Rukia tenía el cabello más largo y tenía una blusa y un short que la hacían ver muy sexy, pero la ropa era algo ligera, entonces cayo en cuenta que "Jean" igual estaba muy ligero de ropa

-I-Ichigo –dijo la peli-negra quedándose de pie donde estaba

Jean solo se limitó a observar a los dos, al parecer algo interesante estaba a punto de ocurrir…

* * *

**Con eso termina el segundo capítulo de Malos Entendidos, espero les haya gustado, mi estilo de escritura cambio un poco al de hace unos años, espero les guste este cap… **

**Nos vemos luego!**


End file.
